Vetarion Virios
Vetarion Virios is a tank-borne Drakniar of considerate Psionic potential. Bred and educated in a tank by the Carina Foundation, he was intended to exemplify the best traits of the Drakniar species. He has a fearsome reputation for reckless behaviour and taking enjoyment from all his pursuits. He is a very dangerous and unpredictable opponent in part to his strategies of focusing less on efficiency and more on style in battle. Equally as extravagant is his taste for fine living, physical pleasures and exotic entertainment, earning him the title of the "Prince of Passion" for his affinity with luxury and entertainment that he and his favoured subjects and friends indulge in. Behind this pleasure-seeking visage however is a deeply disturbed individual. A tank-borne, Vetarion has been forever scarred by the harsh nature of his unnatural birth, and holds a deep-seated desire to constantly validate his power, position and reputation though an unpredictable mix of carnal pleasures, personal entertainment and sadistic bloodshed. Never satisfied until he is sure the entire universe, and everyone in it, loves him for all his vanity and excesses. History Project Achilles Commissioned by a mysterious benefactor within the highest echelons of Draknid society, Vetarion was born from the Genesis Project on Kalryia. Using DNA sampled from, supposedly, a Blood Dragon of the Paragon’s Royal Guard, the Carina Foundation began pouring resources into the growth of Vetarion as a potential superior to Uriel Ultanos’ own protectors. After rejecting thousands of specimens as unworthy, Foundation scientists finally produced a perfect prototype in Vetarion. The exorbitant project took 2 years and over 4 billion credits to complete, only ending when Vetarion was released from his bio-tank and began screenings and health-checks. The screenings revealed the tank-bred Drakniar was not only biologically ready to breed immediately upon release, but that he was at peak physical fitness for his species. Escape After a series of tests to discover the limits of Vetarion’s vast Psionic potential, the tank-borne began to grow tired of his perceived captivity. Feigning a Psionic outburst, Vetarion used the immediate confusion and chaos from the Psionic blast to escape the facility and flee Kalryia, stealing both a highly experimental Foundation stealth shuttle, and three million credits in the process. Although the Foundation attempted to stop their experiment escaping the planet, all of their attempts were for nought, as Vetarion skillfully evaded capture and escaped into hyperspace, beyond the world’s tracking capabilities. The Prince of Passion Having escaped from the Carina Foundation, and cleaned every trace of his trail to where he would establish himself, Vetarion altered his appearance to a drastic extent, ensuring nobody could recognise him from his days within Carina Foundation holding. Although the Foundation tried looking for him, reports were numerous of Carina recovery teams turning up dead and mutilated in gruesome ways. Going on to establish himself a palace within the mountains of Vedenis II, the tank-bred Drakniar used what funding he could steal from his creators to invest in a variety of companies and organisations, so that the returns from his investments might provide him with luxury beyond mortal imagining. With his wealth established, Vetarion looked toward the Draknid Imperium. A cursory observation of the enormous empire drew him instantly to its high-society circles as a place he could be himself and draw adoration. Funded by his ventures, Veterion worked his way quietly into high society. Gaining friends and contacts while using a psionically-gifted charm to nudge things his way. Such wealth of course would attract attention. When his notoriety was noticed, the Carina Foundation hired Kalia Suuk to investigate and possibly recover the rogue subject. Because of the danger he posed in the eyes of the Foundation, Kalia was ordered to bring him back alive or eliminate him in the attempt. Upon encountering the Ghost in his old manor, Vetarion refused these options and contemplated ending her the way he ended so many of the Carina Foundation’s security forces, but not before trying to seduce the Ghost. Kalia was shockingly eager to accept his advances, seemingly forgetting how dangerous the Drakniar was supposed to be. Nonetheless, she accepted his seductive methods and agreed to his desires; ultimately starting the founding of their would-be friendship. Kalia went on to explain that Vetarion was ‘dealt with’ to her employers, though refused to explain how she had ‘neutralised’ the threat of the genetically-engineered Drakniar. Appearance Vetarion is incredibly particular about his appearance but, despite quite an expansive wardrobe thanks to his wealth and station, many of his outfits consist of long open-front coats. He has an immense interest in the latest styles and enjoys parading in outfits designed for a specific event by a number of Andromeda’s finest stylists. These outfits are often made of exotic materials, rare gems and threads varying forms of leather. When more combat-appropriate attire is called for he dons a white laminated set of light armour trimmed with gold and covered in dancing and delicate patterns. He typically wears the breastplate under his coat with the shoulderpads strapped to the sleeves. Lotions, body odours and artificial pheromones all coat his scales, he wears fine jewelry and even his horns have carvings inlaid with gold. Personality The tank-borne Drakniar is a flamboyant, sociable and at times childish. Vetarion holds a darker side however - his flamboyancy extends into a childish savagery when forced into a fight. He will berate his opponent, preferring to intimidate or disturb rather than outright kill. Preferring instead to find any means to make his fights enjoyable. As such, he often approaches battle with his enemies mistakenly believing he sees such things as a child would. Hidden within the recesses of his mind. Perhaps due to his age outside of the tank, Vetarion is very immature and prone to childish outbursts when riled, despite his biological age, and proves incredibly unpredictable when emotionally strained. Abilities Vetarion was created to be a new kind of soldier. His tank imprinting bestowed on him numerous skills in firearms, hand-to-hand combat and a variety of more academic subjects to improve his combat performance. Much of his skill lies in his psionic ability. A hypersensitive, Vetarion’s psionic potential is rivalled by few, augmented further by implants and genetic conditioning. As a side effect, this also increases his susceptibility to Psionic weather conditions. In the past he has demonstrated incredible feats of force, storms of psychic energy that disorient and lash out. More elegantly, Vetarion can devote some of his potential into altering projectile trajectories, either his own or his opponents which appears to create a field around him that repels various types of shot. Vetarion has a number of talents in the art of persuasion. His voice has a subtle hypnotic quality to it that draws in anyone who can hear it, he can also extend where his voice can be heard through a method of projection that he frequently uses to confuse, seduce and control. In combat, Vetarion can augment himself with psionic power, making him faster, stronger and quicker to react to a super-level degree. Despite his size, Vetaarion can move like lightning in a combat zone and hit with an agility uncommon in his species. Beyond the psionic, Vatarion has learned how to be a master manipulator. He has become an expert in convincing people to do what he wants them to, or trick them into reacting in ways that benefit him. Relationships Kalia Suuk With such similarities in personality that Kalia Suuk and Vetarion share, it is no surprise that the two, although not in any sort of romantic bond, are naturally close. Vetarion often finds himself providing the Ankoran with a variety of black-market arms and equipment in exchange for sexual services and favours. He employs the Ghost almost as a mercenary of sorts, though treats her closer to his personal concubine. It is said he refers to her as his ‘Duchess of Debauchery’. It is no secret that the two have spent more than one night sharing a bed, and Kalia is known to openly brag about how Vetarion has been a personal ‘conquest’ of hers on more than one occasion. In turn she comes to his aid for any militant needs that do not clash with her duties to the Ankoran Covenant. Octandra Caveras Vetarion’s relationship with Octandra Caveras is a complicated affair more akin to a corporate agreement rather than an intimate partnership. As Octandra is not so interested in him as Kalia, Vetarion provides her ‘security’ company with various arms, equipment and information. What he considers his generosity at a personal expense is compensated with possession of a portion of Tuurian Securities. Vetarion has in the past attempted to seduce Octandra, just as he has done with Kalia but with not as much luck, in order to compensate the two have developed a more business-oriented partnership. Octandra has, on few occasions, ‘bitten the bullet’ and accepted his perverse advances for additional support and equipment. Despite this, she has made it clear in the past that she does not hold feelings for the tank-grown Drakniar, and though consents to sleeping with him, is only in the arrangement for financial and technological support. Avioron Caveras As a regular attendee of the Imperial Draknid courts, Vetarion has semi-regular contact with the lord Avioron Caveras. The relationship between the two however varies between venomous banter and open antagonism as the two compete for favour and opportunity. Being of unknown heritage in the eyes of the aristocracy, Avioron has repeatedly demonstrated a low opinion of the Tank-born Drakniar, who takes distinct enjoyment out of getting on the stellar lord’s nerves. While the lord in kind has expressed open disapproval of the Drakniar’s use of the nobility as a means to profit of secrets and conspiracy, not that Vetarion is bothered by it, who generally takes it as cheap slander. Rumours circulate in the halls of power however that Vetarion has some dark, potentially compromising secret regarding Avioron - and has personally bragged about how he knows things that could ‘ruin’ the nobleman. It is unknown if Avoron himself has worked out what said secret is, but is widely talked about as being serious enough that Avioron avoids smearing Vetarion to such a degree the Drakniar finds himself in exile or ejected from the elite circles. Category:Characters Category:Drakniar